Kenat
Kenat is a warrior from Week 1, Rohak's girlfriend and the Ultimate Warrior of Series 6. She wore the mountain emblem in her first heat and the sun emblem in the final heat, making her the hottest girl of the season. Her real name is Katie McKinnon, a relative of Kate. She has a fashion sense and a knack of getting her into danger, giving her the nickname "Danger-Prone Kenat". Challenges Faced (First Heat) Day 1: Kenat wore the mountain emblem. Day 2: It is unknown that Kenat won more challenges. Day 3: Kenat, along with Nisaq, Galna and Kerud lost Demon Square and Ramso succeeded. Day 4: Kenat was sad that Galna went out yesterday, but she and Kerud didn't grab the rings at the Tower Build, despite seeing Nisaq and Ramso grabbing it though their tower fell. Day 5: Kenat's standard bears 4 lives, but she came first in the Battle of the Boats with Kerud coming in second and Ramso losing a life. In The Last Stand, she was the first to enter the portal, Kerud following her through. Challenges Faced (Final Heat) Day 1: Kenat wore the sun emblem. She was fourth to reveal her banner at Warrior's Gate. She won "Treasure Ring" against Kerud, her friend. She came fifth at the Deep Loch, but she preserved her lives though she didn't take a ring. Then, in Dead Man's Vault, she worked with Rohak and navigated the ball through the maze, narrowing missing a single trap. She then made it through the Spider's Wood along with Tezan and Tonesh. Day 2: It is unknown that Kenat won either Battering Ram, Nevar's Eye or the Ring Rack. Day 3: Kenat was sad that Kerud went out first, but she succeeded in more challenges. Day 4: Kenat struck the Serpent's Eye, despite seeing Tezan get claimed by the serpent, but Rohak wasn't happy about Tonesh's elimination at the second shield at Way of the Warrior. Day 5: Kenat made a comeback in the last few challenges, entering The Last Stand with 7 lives whereas Nejad and Rohak have only got 6. She entered the portal first, despite Nejad overtaking her at the start using her "Spider Climb" technique. She was named the Ultimate Warrior and received the Staff of Power. Personality Kenat is a shy and active warrior. Her swimming skills served her at some point in the water challenges, making her a strong and competitive warrior. She is also quirky and loves fashion like Daphne Blake, but don't mistake her for a damsel in distress, because she can fight really well. Abilities *Martial Arts: Kenat is a black belt. *Athletic: She has been running and leaping and can land easily in a cat-like pose. *Immune to Sunlight, Fire and Sonar: As a mermaid, she is the only one to be immune to those things. *Vulnerable to Ambergris: Rohak found out about her weakness. *Swimming: She used that ability in Deep Loch and other water challenges as a human and a mermaid. *Acrobatics: Like the Puppet Master, she is a gymnast, but can master it like a pro. Quotes *Jeepers! (famous catchphrase) *Did that hurt? (when fighting villains)